Red Mermaid
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: It was just accordingly to the legend. That she has to suffer a curse. Unless, there was someone who kisses her directly on the lips with true love. And that person must know the legend. She knows. But that person wasn't who she expected him to be.
1. Chapter 1

Red Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO.

A/N: Too bored… Then I saw my sister watching Little Mermaid. Then this idea popped into me. LOL! The title is random. And this shall be in AU setting.

Red Mermaid

Kahoko's POV

I sat near the seashore. Far away from the waves, though. Because if I touch even one single drop of liquid, I shall become a mermaid. Mom said that I inherited it from my great-great-great-great grandmother. They said that the next child born blind shall become a mermaid when soaked in liquid. But, I was the next child born blind. They also said that this child is so powerful at hearing that the child can hear a person's heartbeat and this child can feel the heartbeat of a person by the means of the ground. Those are the things that I am capable of! But mom didn't believe it. But it really happened. Good thing there was a cure. The only thing to make me human again, is to have someone to kiss me with emotions. Anywhere. That's how they cured me, eh. Nobody knows this except for my family. But, I didn't know that this day, will change my life, forever…

A/N: The shortest thing ever! I swear! I even counted the words! Including these! The result is 225! Oh yeah, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO.

A/N: Hi! Please read and review!

Red Mermaid

Kahoko's POV

Its already sunset. I can feel it. If it weren't for my blindness, I could've enjoyed the view! I am now sitting at the seashore, trying to enjoy the cool breeze. I can feel coolness seeping through my feet. Water? I am becoming thirsty. I can feel scales near me. I am becoming a mermaid again. That ain't a problem. I'll just enjoy swimming.

As I dived to the water, I hear someone drowning. At least I thought so. I can feel that person's heartbeat through the water. Someone really is drowning. I swam towards the source of the beats. "Help! Hel-! -elp!" Then I grabbed the person's arms as I swam up the horizon. The person was probably a boy around my age, 10 years old, with azure hair and fair skin. Because I recently got dreams of a boy like him. As I imagined him, I feel myself blushing. "What, I mean, who are you…?" He said before fainting. I was only wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with girly frills at the ends and I have a red tail. It was now ruined. I'll probably get a lecture after this.

I swam with the boy towards the seashore. He was not-so-heavy because of the water. And because I am a good swimmer. I stared at him after arriving at our destination. He was handsome, no doubt it. But he has this aura, sleeping or not, that makes him untouchable. He is, finally, stirring. He grunted and then he opened his eyes. It revealed a pair of cold golden eyes. He sat upright. My tail under the sea. "Who are you?" Then I just noticed that he can't see my tail. Good. "Hino Kahoko. You?" I asked. "Tsukimori Len. By the way, arigatou. You know. For saving me back there. " He said. "I better go now." I said, proceeding to dive but… "Why are you going there? Isn't your house this way?" He asked, probably pointing at the house near the seashore. "No. That's my aunt's." I said. "Oh. So you're staying with your aunts?"

"No. I actually live here with my family."

"Oh." Then he smirks in a teasing way. "Do you live across the sea?"

I nod. The smirk disappears from his face as a shocked expression made through his face. "EHHH? How did you come to my rescue?"

"I swam." I stated the obvious.

"But! But… how?"

"I am a-" But I was cut off.

"LEN! LEN! Are you alright?" A woman asked, worriedly as she kneeled in eye level with her son. "Mother, I am alright. Besides, you should be thanking her." He said, probably pointing to me. "Oh? Ara, this little girl saved you? Thank you, dear!" She said to the redhead. "You are?"

"Hino Kahoko, ma'am."

"I'm Hamai Misa. Just call me Misa-obaasan.

"I should go now." As I readied to dive underwater, Misa-obaasan asked me the same question that Tsukimori-kun asked me. I just said the answers I gave to Tsukimori-kun as I dived underwater.

Len's POV

As she dived underwater, we (Mother and I) noticed a tail just following her. Was it just my imagination or is it real?

Kahoko's POV

I decided to continue what I was saying to Tsukimori-kun. I floated up and they were still there. I swam towards them and said "I was going to tell you something before didn't I? Now I'll continue it." I took a deep breath. Then I said "I am a half-mermaid, half-human. You see, there's a legend running in the family. If the next child born blind gets even a drop of liquid, that child becomes a mermaid. There's a temporary cure though. I really need to go home now. Bye, Tsukimori-kun, Misa-obaasan. See you next time!" I said waving to them as I dived towards our house. I am sure. Very sure that I'll get a good sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO.

A/N: Hi! Please read and review!

Red Mermaid

Kahoko's POV

As I've said before, I did get a good sleep this night. The night was so peaceful. As if no one really lives here. I sat upright. I was thinking of Tsukimori-kun. What's his real appearance? I only guessed it because he sounded like the one in my dreams. Ever since I figured it out that I'm a mermaid, I had began dreaming about that cerulean-haired boy. Just who is he? I sighed. I heard a rustle from my open window. Probably a rat. Then I heard tapping under my window. Stones, maybe? But where? "Psssssst! Hino-san! Pssssssssstt!" Somebody said. I've heard of that voice! But, where? Ah, I remember! It was Tsukimori-kun! "Nani?" I asked him from below. But not too loud. "Come here!" He replied. "Sure! I'll go downstairs!"

"No! That's too slow. Jump here! I'll catch you!"

"Sure!" Totally forgetting what I was wearing. I was wearing a dress, a short one at that.

I prepared to jump. I sat at the window ledge. Then I jumped.

Len's POV

She jumped while I prepared to catch her. It's a good thing I caught her but with the force of her fall we both fell. I was on top of her. Wait. ON TOP OF HER? As I caught her appearance, I became the reddest of all the red tomatoes. Her dress was kinda lifted up at the bottom. Enough for me to see her… OH MY GOD! I think I'm going to faint! She grunted. She must've fallen unconscious because of the fall. I quickly got back to my position, pretending I didn't see anything. While, I was getting back to my position, she grunted again. This made me quickly lie down onto her. My right hand was in something mushy. What is it? Out of curiousity, I looked at my right hand. I felt blood running down my nose. I quickly removed it with my sleeve.

Kahoko's POV

I slowly began to open my eyes as I felt something crushing me. Oh, I remember! It's Tsukimori-kun! Wait. Tsukimori-kun? I felt something near my chest. I opened my eyes. It was no use for I was blind but then I figured it was Tsukimori-kun's hand. Wait. Tsukimori-kun's hand? I screamed then shouted "TSUKIMORI-KUN, YOU PERVERT!" He didn't move one bit. He was probably unconscious. I heard the door opening. OMG, I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

A/N: still sucks, I know. I'm in a bad mood right now because I got accused of something I didn't do! WAAAHHH!


End file.
